The Blues (Jay, Jake, and Jim)
The Blues: Jay, Jake, and Jim, otherwise known as the Blue Birds are characters in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment . They were first introduced in 2009 with the original launch of the game. The Blues are Eastern Bluebirds. Originally, they were presented as a single small blue bird in animated shorts and promotional art. Character Personal Data *Name: Jay, Jake, and Jim (The Blues) *Known Aliases: Blue Bird(s), Lightning Birds (from Angry Birds Space), Duplicate Birds *Group Affiliation: The Flock , The Flock in Space *Known Relatives: Each other (brothers) *Best Friends: Bubbles, Red and Chuck Personality The Blues, unlike the others, get surprised when it comes to egg theft and smuggled birds. They are daring and inquisitive and often get themselves into trouble and cause mischief, causing the Flock to have to intervene. They are the youngest members of The Flock. Unlike the other birds, they are fond of Mighty and they visit him often, according to the comics. History Little is known about The Blues’ history before the events of the first Angry Birds game. Red, Chuck, Blue Bird, and Bomb, were the first to discover the first eggs missing after severely attacking an insect for landing on their eggs. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, they have traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including The Blues. It was only for the actions of Terence that the Flock was freed. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. The Blues were the first to meet and notice the inadvertent capture of Bubbles, the Orange Bird, and assisted in his rescue from the Pig fortress. Main Article: Ham'o'ween Short Movie In addition to Rio, The Blues have also traveled to China twice. While there the second time, The Blues, while hiding, watched the Pigs’ production of the Mighty Dragon puppet show and witnessed the Dragon’s attack. They also visited Japan, where they dressed as taiko drummers. In another adventure, The Blues and the Flock were whisked into Space via a wormhole, gained super powers and fought the Space King and the Space Pigs. During this time, despite their adventurous nature, they were often homesick and wanted to go back home. Strategy Have The Blues get near the glass. Before making contact, split them. They will cause major destruction on it. If you use The Blues on wood, they will shatter one piece of it, even though you already split them. Try to not use The Blues on stone. They are useless on it. However, they can topple it over, but it's not worth using them on stone. It takes two hits of Blue Bird to detonate a TNT if it went into a block, and then onto a TNT. But if the bird is flying straight into the TNT, it will explode. Ability The Blue Birds have the ability to split into three after releasing from the catapult by tapping it while in mid-air. Trivia *The Blues are the only birds who have no eyebrows, except in the early cinematic trailers. *Their eyelids appear to change color in different media. In the games, their eyelids are blue, but in several of the animated shorts, their eyelids are red. *They are possibly based upon the Red-cheeked Cordon Bleu. *The Blues First Appeared as a Sketch in 2008. Gallery AngryBirds-openingscene.jpg AngryBirds-birdgod.jpg Blue_birds.png|The Blues as seen in Angry Birds Space. Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Songbirds Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teams Category:Kid Heroes Category:Twins Category:Trios Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Tricksters